Pokemon: The Aftermath
by Strikeman EXE
Summary: Lucas has beaten Cynthia and become the Champion! But, how does Cynthia feel about this? Made in like... 3 hours, just a little one-shot I wanted to make.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Pokemon. (But I have played it for almost 10 years now. I should have at least something. _ _) Neither do I own anything of BMW.**

**A/N: **So, this is just a little something I thought I would whip up in commemoration of my beating the Elite Four on Platinum. I got it around the 9th of August or so and have spent some time getting through it.

**Pokemon: The Aftermath**

I sigh deeply as I watch Lucas depart from the Pokemon League. I'm starting to feel the depression that sometimes follows a strong case of battle high. It had been such an awesome match.

"Well… That's just how it goes," I say to myself. My Pokemon were still badly hurt from that encounter. Lucas had somehow just… well, there's no better way to say it, destroyed me. And he wasn't even using that Giratina he had managed to catch in the Distortion World! Or any of the Lake Pokemon!

"_Get a hold of yourself, Cynthia! It was just a loss! Everyone wins, everyone loses_," I think.

"Hey, Cynthia!"

I look up and see Flint and Aaron coming towards me. Both have big grins on their faces.

"Cynthia, that was an incredible match!! That hotshot still beat you… but still!! You have to admit it, he's burnin' bright!" said Flint, playfully slugging me on the shoulder. I pretend to wince in pain and smile back.

"Don't sweat it Cynthia. That's just what being a Trainer is all about," said Aaron. I turn to him and smile again. I notice the slight blush that creeps up his face.

"Yeah… I guess. Well, I'm gonna go home you two…" I mumble. Then I remember. My Togekiss got knocked out in the fight. I couldn't Fly!

"Make sure you get your Pokemon looked at!" said Flint, as he turns around and went back to his blazing-hot Elite Four room. I nod at him in acknowledgement. Aaron silently goes back to his room. I can tell that he is too shy to talk to me at the moment.

"_He's never going to get a girlfriend unless he grows some spine…_" I think as I walk over to the Pokemon Center. I silently hand my Pokemon over and Nurse Joy quickly heals all of them. Each PokeBall vibrates with life as my Pokemon are revived from the fight.

"Maybe I'd better just drive home…" I say quietly to myself. After securing my Pokemon, I walk to the underground garage and tunnel with my hands in my pockets. After fumbling around in my pocket for a few seconds, I find my keys. My thumb deftly pushes the button to unlock my BMW. The headlights flash twice, as if to beckon me forward and use it. I open the door and gracefully sit in front of the steering wheel. I insert the key and the BMW roars into life. A can't help but smile.

"_I love German cars,"_ I think to myself as my foot slowly presses down on the accelerator, the BMW powerfully crawling forward and out of the garage. I deftly turn the BMW around a downward spiral and into an underground tunnel that leads me to Sunyshore. The lights glance off of the black hood of the BMW. In a sudden heat, I slam the accelerator to the floor and shoot down the tunnel. Adrenaline floods my mind as the powerful car races along.

"_GO!!! GROUCHO!!" shouts Lucas, tossing a Heal Ball onto the field. A Garchomp jumps out and flexes his muscles. His hide isn't jet-black like my Garchomp's, meaning he is still not fully grown. A smile crosses my lips. _

"_Garchomp! Battle Dance!!" I shout, sending out my Garchomp. She jumps out onto the field and roars into the sky, visibly intimidating Groucho. The light doesn't reflect off of the matte jet black of my Garchomp's hide. It's a sign of pure power, and Groucho knows it._

"_Hang in there, Groucho! Let's start this off!" shouts Lucas, reaching into his backpack and pulling out several X Items. He takes an X Defense and uses it on Groucho. Groucho shakes his head as the medicine is injected into his system. _

"_Garchomp! Use Crunch!" My Garchomp rushes forward, her mouth open and ready to bite Groucho. _

"_Groucho!! Watch out!!" Groucho already saw the attack coming and quickly uses Dig, making my Crunch attack miss. _

"_Garchomp, follow him!! Attack with whatever you've got once you find him!" I shout to my Garchomp. She nods and dives into the newly formed hole. _

_A few tense moments pass as we watch with baited breath. Suddenly, Groucho bursts out from the ground, roaring in pain. I shout with delight as I see Garchomp is clamped on Groucho's tail. _

"_Groucho!! Shake your tail!! QUICK!!" shouts Lucas, as his eyes grow wide with fear. Groucho violently shakes his tail, sending Garchomp flying off._

"_Don't give up Garchomp! This is our chance! DRAGON RUSH!!" I shout at the top of my lungs. The battle high is making me dizzy, but I try to focus on the fight._

_Garchomp aims herself at Groucho and tenses her muscles. In a sudden burst of speed, she takes off in an effort to ram Groucho into the ground. _

"_Groucho!! UPPERCUT!!" shouts Lucas. Groucho, who is now on solid ground waits until Garchomp is in range. With his own burst of speed, Groucho brings his right claw forcefully upwards and it collides with Garchomp's face, forcefully sending her into the air. "Now!! Dragon Claw!!" Groucho jumps up into the air after Garchomp. His claws glow bright red and he rakes them across Garchomp's body. _

"_Garchomp can take it…" I think to myself. Garchomp comes rolling back and finally stops in a heap at my feet. _

"_Garchomp! Come on, get up! Please!!" I whisper in shock. Garchomp seems badly hurt and finally the fight goes out of her. She faints at my feet. _

"_Garchomp is unable to battle! Cynthia is out of useable Pokemon! Lucas and Groucho are the winners and the new Pokemon League Champions!!" _

Groucho's roar of celebration still rings shrilly in my ear. I can still remember the way Lucas' face lit up when he realized they won.

"Good fight, Lucas…" I whisper to myself.

The BMW erupts from the underground tunnel and onto the highway leading from Sunyshore to Hearthome.

"_Well… hopefully my apartment is nice and cozy. I can't wait to take a good bubble bath."_

The BMW zooms along the deserted highway. Overhead, the stars twinkle and wink at me, almost in consolation.

"No!! Enough of this!! I've had it with being this way!" I shout to myself. My voice seems to strangely echo inside the car. I keep hearing myself say it over and over again. "I can't keep moping. I was just part of history!"

Everything seems to clear up in my mind. My mood lifts suddenly and I feel giddy. As I race along the highway, I look down on the Trainer footpath. My eyes widen in surprise as I see Lucas, happily pedaling his way home on his bike. I think quickly and look ahead. There's an exit for Hearthome city up ahead. I quickly get into the exit lane and turn off into the city. The road takes me to an intersection of the Trainer path and the road. I stop at the light just in time to see Lucas riding by. I gently honk the horn and beckon him over. Lucas looks over at my car and then tries to peer through the windshield. I lower the window and wave to him.

"Need a lift?" I shout out to him. Lucas' face cracks into a grin when he sees me.

"Cynthia! How did you…?"

"I was going home and then I saw you. I figured I could be of help," said Cynthia. Lucas steps off his bike and quickly folds it. I pop the trunk for him and he places his bike and backpack inside. A slam indicates that he has closed the trunk. The passenger side door opens and Lucas steps into the car.

"You sure about this? I live in Twinleaf Town. It's another thirty miles or so on the highway."

I nod at him and smile. "No worries. I'll get you home."

Lucas sighs contentedly and reclines in his seat. Slow, deep breathing issues from his slightly open mouth.

That was the most interaction we had for the rest of the trip. It felt like only a few minutes have passed before I'm gently shaking Lucas up.

"Hey, Lucas, we're home." I say, softly. Lucas stirs and slowly rubs his eyes.

"Already?" he yawns and looks out his window.

"Yep. Hey, look, here comes your mom."

I watch her as she comes out the front door. She looks curiously at the BMW that is parked outside. Lucas opens the door and bounds over towards his mother. There is a squeal from the two of them as they realize who it is. I slowly step out of the car and walk towards the pair. Lucas' mother looks up at me.

"You… You're Cynthia, the Champion!!" she says in awe.

I nod. "Yes, I am. I'm just bringing Lucas back home. We had quite a battle, didn't we Lucas?"

His mother looks down at the child that his hugging her tightly. "You mean…!"

"Mom, I'm the new Champion!" shouts Lucas.

His mother gasps and cries in delight. "I'm so proud of you! My little boy! The Champion!!" She looks up at me. "Thank you for looking after my son, Cynthia."

I nod again. It feels like that's the only action I can do right now. "Of course. It's my pleasure."

"You're welcome to stay here for the night, if you wish. You look about my size, so you could borrow some of my pajamas if you wish," she says.

I suddenly feel very tired and worn out.

"If it's not an issue, that sounds wonderful," I say.

**A/N:** So, yeah, just a little one shot I thought I'd write. My take on the events after Lucas beats the Elite Four and becomes Champion. Obviously, this follows the game's plot, but I do intertwine a few things from the anime.

Read and review, if you please!


End file.
